legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Cupcake Snatchers
Invasion of the Cupcake Snatchers 'is the thirtieth episode of season 3 of the LEGO Friends webisodes. Synopsis Stephanie, Olivia and Emma are making scary-face cupcakes for their Halloween party. Stephanie is SOO tired and falls asleep. Meanwhile, the smell of the cupcakes has awakened an alien species from space. They are now headed straight for Heartlake City! Plot (Spoilers) Stephanie, Olivia, and Emma are at Stephanie’s House, making cupcakes for a Halloween party. They have been baking cupcakes for hours and Olivia and Emma are exhausted. Even Zobo’s battery has been almost completely depleted. Olivia and Emma tell Stephanie to take a break and save some of her energy for the party, so she agrees to sit down while the next batch of cupcakes bakes. However, she ends up falling asleep. When she opens her eyes, Olivia and Emma are outside, looking at some lights in the sky. Olivia takes out her telescope to get a closer look and Stephanie notices that the lights are in the shape of a heart. Since there is no heart-shaped constellation on her star map, Olivia believes that the girls have just made a new scientific discovery. Suddenly, the “constellation” changes shape, so Olivia zooms in further with her telescope. She discovers that the “stars” are actually a swarm of cupcake-shaped UFOs that are being driven by aliens. Emma begins to panic and runs through the town, warning people about the “space invaders.” Olivia decides to check a device that she calls a “cell radio” to see if there is any news about the aliens. When Stephanie questions her about the cell radio, she explains that it is “a radio they used to use in the old days.” The news anchor on the radio confirms that the aliens are landing in Heartlake city and are covering it with an invisible ray. He advises the girls to get into a car to protect themselves, so they get into Olivia’s Exploration Car. However, the car does not have a roof, so they run back into Stephanie’s house. Because they do not allow the broadcaster to finish his sentence, the girls cover themselves with cinnamon, not knowing that this makes them an easy target for the aliens. When Olivia looks at the aliens through her telescope again, they appear to be heading towards Stephanie’s house. The broadcaster then explains that the aliens are attracted to the ingredients of cupcakes. Stephanie’s kitchen is full of cupcakes, so there is no place for the girls to hide. They begin screaming in terror as the aliens come up to the window. Suddenly, Zobo’s eyes begin glowing red as he states that he has picked up a fault in the K35 unit, and Emma, who is now wearing a cupcake costume, points to Stephanie as she says her name in a creepy voice. Stephanie wakes up to the sound of Olivia saying her name and she finds out that Zobo’s battery is now completely discharged. After noticing the absence of the cell radio and Olivia’s telescope, she concludes that her entire experience with the aliens was just a dream. Emma enters the kitchen wearing her Halloween costume, which is the same cupcake costume Stephanie saw in her dream. Stephanie screams in fright and runs out of the room, which confuses Olivia and Emma. Olivia tells Emma that she thinks it is a great costume and the two girls laugh. Fun Facts * The title of this webisode is a reference to the 1956 horror film, ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Quotes '''Emma: Space invaders! Sound the alarm! Hide the women and children! Save the manatees! Gallery Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3 Webisodes